


Authority Figures, Older Guys, That Kind of Thing

by BloodWhitePanther



Category: Psych
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Het Relationship, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, F/M, Het and Slash, Kink Negotiation, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Names, Nicknames, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Police Uniforms, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly, Pre-Slash, Pre-Threesome, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodWhitePanther/pseuds/BloodWhitePanther
Summary: Shawn pretends to be Lassie while in bed with Juliet. They both like it a little too much.





	Authority Figures, Older Guys, That Kind of Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings and concepts belong to the legal copyright holders. This is a fanwork, and I have not profited financially from its creation or distribution.

“Tell me what turns you on,” Shawn whispers into Juliet’s ear. They’ve been dating for a few weeks now, and he figures it’s time for the talk. The sex talk — no, not that sex talk because Shawn can say for certain from his current position inside and on top of his girlfriend that she already knows all about the birds and the bees. It’s time for the kink disclosure talk. 

“You do,” she says simply, and then, “oh god, Shawn.” Her eyelids flutter and fall shut, and Shawn breathes out a shaky chuckle because although that’s flattering — if rather obvious at the moment — it isn’t at all what he meant.

“What else besides me?” he asks and then draws her earlobe into his mouth. He’s still fucking into her, deep and slow, and while that does tend to fry his brain a little, it does very little to subdue his stubborn side.

“That does,” Juliet says with a frown, moaning when he bites down and tugs on her earlobe. “And that,” she elaborates as he kisses his way down from her ear to her shoulder. It’s truthful, but Shawn can tell from the way Juliet’s eyes stay shut, her eyebrows pulling together, that she’s being stubborn.

“Come on, Jules,” Shawn prods. “What else?”

“I-I don’t think I should say…”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s stupid,” Juliet admits, opening her eyes to look at him. Shawn drowns in her gaze for a minute, not that he’d admit that to anyone, but then soldiers on.

“I can be pretty accommodating. If you tell me, I might do it,” he says persuasively. Juliet huffs in annoyance, and her eyes fall shut again, but she’s still meeting him thrust for thrust.

“It’s not exactly something you can do, short of roleplay I guess…” Shawn’s breath hitches, his heart thud-thudding in his chest because that sounds awesome already.

“I’m 100% down with roleplay,” he replies, picturing about a dozen different scenes he wants to act out with the woman in his bed. Juliet shivers underneath him, her fingers digging into his back.

“S-shawn…”

“Come on, Jules, tell me what you like,” he urges.

“Okay, but you have to close your eyes,” Juliet insists. Her own eyes are still closed, and she has no way to tell if he’s cooperating, but Shawn’s eyes fall shut obediently nonetheless. 

“Go on,” he urges, latching his mouth onto her neck. Juliet has the weekend off, and he’s pretty sure he can get away with a hickey or two without rebuke.

“I-I’ve always had kind of a thing for authority figures,” she admits in a rush. “Older guys. People in a position of power over me. That kind of thing.”

“Like who?” he asks.

“My babysitter when I was ten, for one. He was eighteen, I think. Highschool teachers. Tutors.” Shawn imagines Juliet in a Catholic schoolgirl uniform, and the pace of his thrusts goes a little ragged.

“Fuck, that’s hot. Who else?” he goads her.

“O-one of my professors,” Juliet admits in a whisper.

“College or policy academy?”

“Both, actually, but I was thinking of college. Work superiors, sometimes…” Juliet bites her lip, trailing off nervously when Shawn goes utterly still on top of her. His eyes snap open, but she keeps her own eyes tightly shut, nervous about meeting his gaze because she didn’t mean to admit that last one.

“W-work superiors?” Shawn breathes out shakily.

“Sometimes… Please don’t stop,” Juliet whispers with a frown, wrapping her legs more firmly around him. Shawn pushes deeper, resuming his thrusts. He shouldn’t ask. He knows he shouldn’t ask but… He closes his eyes again, trying to lose himself in the moment, but the idea is nagging at him, taking hold over his senses.

“You mean like… Like  _ Lassie _ ?” he asks hesitantly, the words falling out of him almost by accident.

“C-carlton?” Juliet says, her eyes snapping open. Shawn keeps his eyes closed this time, waiting with bated breath. “H-he’s my partner not my boss,” Juliet hedges, but her voice shakes a little. Shawn licks his lips, cataloguing the vocal tremor. He opens his eyes, cautiously meeting her gaze.

“He’s head detective, though,” Shawn can’t help but point out. “And he has what, like 10, maybe 15, years of seniority on you?”

“Yes,” she whispers, meaning only to answer the question about seniority, but it feels like a confession. Shawn’s breath hitches, and Juliet shivers underneath him.

“Doesn’t that  _ technically  _ make him your supervisor?” he persists, studying Juliet’s expression with slightly narrowed eyes. It feels like a dangerous thing for her to admit but… 

“Yes.”

“Do you think about Lassie when we’re having sex?” Shawn demands without meaning to.

“Shawn, no, I—” Juliet starts to protest. But somehow, it isn't what he wants to hear.

“Do you want to?” he asks impatiently, interrupting her with a redirect.

“W-what?” she says stupidly, feeling thrown. Her cheeks flush red, and Shawn can’t tell if it’s a sex flush or just embarrassment. Maybe both, he decides. 

“You can think about him, if you want,” Shawn offers, trying for a calmer, more casual tone of voice. “Close your eyes, and pretend I’m Lassie.” Juliet sucks in a startled breath. Shawn is still motionless on top of her, but his erection hasn’t flagged in the slightest, pressing deep inside her. The idea of Juliet thinking about Lassie. Picturing him. Saying his name while Shawn is inside of her. Shawn has to admit, at least to himself, that it intrigues him, probably more than it should. 

“Fuck, Shawn, that’s—”

“Come on, O’Hara, close your eyes,” he interrupts her again, dropping his voice an octave and aiming for stern impatience. 

“Jesus, Shawn…” she whispers, and it’s half protest, half encouragement, but her eyes fall shut without her permission.

“Head Detective Carlton Lassiter,” Shawn corrects her, his insides going warm and squirmy. He flushes hot with embarrassment, shamefully aroused. It feels oddly intense saying Lassie’s name while he’s buried deep inside someone. His skin feels hot, tight, tingly. This whole thing is uncomfortable and probably a bad idea and yet…

“Oh god, Carlton,” Juliet groans, and Shawn’s hips snap forward instinctively, thrusting sooner and harder than he intends to. 

“Fuck,” he says, feeling stunned, and just like that, they’re fucking again — hard and perfect, faster than before, maybe a little bit desperately. 

“Carlton, please,” Juliet begs, and Shawn is already so fucking close to the edge. Hearing that name right now, the one he usually avoids saying at all, makes him feel needy and shaky and raw.

“O’Hara,” he growls, hearing Lassie’s deep voice in his head as Juliet clenches around him. She’s even slicker than before, dripping with arousal, meeting Shawn’s thrusts with these punched out little groans.

“Shawn. Carlton.  _ Fuck. _ ” And then, without warning, she’s coming. Writhing and tensing and screaming wordlessly in his arms. 

“Jules,” Shawn breathes out, like a prayer, and then, without meaning to, “ _ Lassie. _ ” His vision blurs, graying out as his orgasm slams into him by surprise, Lassiter’s name the trigger. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
